


Yugbam— 碎夏c4

by DaisywithGOT7



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisywithGOT7/pseuds/DaisywithGOT7
Summary: //校园混混谦 x 好学生班长bambam//来吃🍬
Relationships: Yugbam, 谦斑
Kudos: 3





	Yugbam— 碎夏c4

/14

从金有谦家里冲出来的bambam，脑袋因为乙醚的作用仍未消散而依旧昏昏沉沉，但占据更多的还是一种无形的恐惧，他未想过如此狠毒的话语会从自己的嘴里说出。

他一晚没睡，辗转反侧。他已经说不上对金有谦究竟是何种情感，反正绝不是恨，是失落吗？他厌恶他一次次把自己当作玩具一样耍弄，好似他是他的奴隶一样，只能屈服。

整整一晚失眠的还有金有谦，脑袋下的枕巾湿了一片，他也不知是汗或是泪。身上的伤疼得很，心口处也疼得很。

/15

早间，高照的艳阳能将人们心里的烦闷全都挥散而去，取而代之的是另一种炎热的烦闷。

“bambam…” 

坐在bambam身旁的同学摇了摇他的肩，bambam吓了一跳，扶了扶鼻梁处险些滑落的眼镜，侧过头一脸失神地看向那位同学。

“老师叫你…” 那同学小声说道。bambam猛然回过神，扭头看向早已一脸严肃的老师。

“bambam同学，你最近上课很不专心啊！离期末考还有一个月了，大家不能觉得时间还早就不认真对待…………” 

讲台上的人民教师又开始进行一番长篇大论。bambam根本没心思听，默默低下头玩弄着手里的自动铅笔。已经过了一周，他脑里却还反复咀嚼着那晚的场景。而金有谦，bambam最近在学校里也没怎么与他碰面。

“叮铃铃…” 谢天谢地，终于下课。bambam身上早已闷出一身汗，老师前脚刚出教室他后脚就跟了出去。

从洗手间出来时，他看到一帮同学围在走廊的公告栏处，一个个探头探脑地想要看清公告的内容。bambam也有些好奇地凑上前，但因为过于拥挤，黑压压地只能看到前面同学的后脑勺。

“又是金有谦…他这学期都挨了两次处分了…” 

bambam隐隐约约听到前面的同学在小声谈论着那个令他熟悉到烂耳的名字。

金有谦？他又怎么了？

上课铃响起，人群渐渐散去。bambam刚想探头看看公告栏上的内容，却又觉得自己凭什么要在乎那个混蛋，于是咬了咬牙，转身回到教室里。

然而，当bambam放学经过那时，他还是没忍住。公告栏上贴着一张处分通告，白纸黑字还有红章，被处分人处写着金有谦的大名。

bambam正用眼睛仔细读着那些字，身边不知不觉走来了两个男孩，在一旁叹气。

“唉，老大太惨了…明明不是他犯事…” 一个男孩说道。bambam瞟了他们一眼，认出了是金有谦身边的人，面露焦急地问，“这…到底发生了什么？” 

那两个男孩也认出了他，脸色顿时有些怒，其中一个男孩一把揪起他的领口往公告栏上按，“还不是因为你！” 。

看着bambam眉头紧锁，一脸的迷茫与不知所措，男孩便又向他吼，“我们老大为了救你才迫不得已和他们打架！” 

上周那帮人对金有谦一顿毒打还不够，到学校来诬陷他与同学打架滋事，以至于他被学校处予留校察看，并停课两周。

bambam被他吼得脑袋嗡嗡作响。

救…我？bambam努力将所有记忆的碎片又重新拼凑，他回忆起自己当时在楼梯口被人捂了口鼻，后来…后来他就在金有谦家里醒来，这中间究竟发生了什么他真的一点印象也没有。再到后来就是他指着金有谦的鼻子怒吼，一气之下夺门而出。

“让我们老大挨了一身伤又被处分，你算什么东西啊！凭什么值得他去救！” 那男孩继续朝着bambam叫骂道，此刻的bambam像丢了魂，目光呆滞，脑子里的画面全是那晚他对金有谦不分青红皂白的辱骂。

为什么他那时不说出真相呢？这样自己也就不会对他说出那些似利刃般伤彻心扉的话语。可是就算他说出了实话，自己又会相信吗…

bambam在公告板前呆怵了很久，以至于那两个男孩揪着他的领子骂了多少脏话，何时离开，他都不知。又是一阵眩晕，同时夹杂恐惧席卷而来。

“我恨透你了！” 当晚，bambam做了噩梦，他梦见当时说出这句话的不是自己，而是金有谦，说话时的眼神仿佛置他于地下冰窖，冷色调的面容在面前转瞬即逝。他顿时从床上惊起，后背渗出的冷汗早已将薄睡衣打湿一大片。

窗外的人都睡得香甜，窗内的他却止不住地哭泣，紧咬着被子的一角拼命使自己不发出半点声响，直到眼前一片模糊，直到失去力气。

漫漫夏夜，于他而言，眼泪是最好的救赎。

/16

“bambam！” 老师又一次将神游中的bambam唤醒。课后，他把bambam叫去了办公室。

老师屁股刚挨座，嘴巴便像机关枪一样吐出源源不断的老套言论，在一旁神态若离的bambam只是机械地点点头，他哪有心思，心思全在金有谦身上，他不愿抱着愧疚感度过这样的一天一天。

熬到放学，bambam刻意早些蹲守在校门口，等待上次公告栏处的那两个男孩出现。

“那个…”，bambam看到他们向校门口走来，立刻伸手拦下。“可以…可以告诉我金有谦家的地址吗…”

那晚bambam只记得自己顶着昏沉的脑袋走出了一间狭小的出租屋，楼房陈旧，记不清具体的位置。

两男孩交换了个眼神，其中一人再次揪起他的衣领，“你还想干嘛？嫌害他害得还不够？” 

bambam脸憋得通红，“不…不是！我…我想去看看他！” 

男孩松开了攥他领子的手。

“你最好只是去看看！” 男孩临走前狠狠瞟了bambam一眼。得到金有谦地址的bambam向他们道了谢，紧了紧肩上的帆布挎包，小跑着离开。

/17

刚进入楼道，一股垃圾堆放过久的腐臭刺入鼻腔，bambam干咳了几声，回音不小。他手上提着超市的购物袋，里面是一些水果与饮料，找到金有谦家门前时却有些犹豫。

像是第一次赴浪漫约会的腼腆小孩，精致打扮了一番却不敢相见，心里藏着一大堆话却不敢开口。可现在不是该腼腆的时候。

屋里没有一点动静，bambam想着要是那人不在家的话或许还能给自己临阵脱逃找一个借口。他叩了叩门，过了几秒无人应答，又叩了叩，还是风平浪静。

正当bambam想挪开步子时却听到了门锁转动的声响。那人把门开了半条缝，缝里那双满是疲惫与怠倦， “你…来干嘛？”， 就连嗓音也无比嘶哑，犹如干渴于荒漠中的失途人。bambam霎时没话，金有谦看了他一眼手里的购物袋，又看了一眼脸色通红的他， “进来吧…” 。

那人将门完全打开，bambam碎着步子走进。嗯，是那股熟悉的闷热气息没错。

正值傍晚，但夕阳未落。橙黄色光束透进窗，可屋内仍旧昏暗不堪，像是躲藏在阴影面。金有谦按下白炽灯开关，因为老化，白色变得微黄，依稀还能听见微弱的电流音。

灯一亮，视线好歹变得清晰了些，两人坐在厅中央的床上，隔了半只手臂的距离，沉默不语。

“那…那个，给你买的…” bambam把手里的购物袋塞到金有谦怀里。金有谦同时侧过头，正巧与他四目相对。

bambam清晰地看见他左颊那一道黑褐色伤痕，从太阳穴延伸至眼睑，形状好似死神手中的镰刀。再往下，他看见了他脖子上星星点点的抓印，还有手臂处大片的擦伤，才刚结痂。

鼻腔里霎时涌入一阵酸涩，他凝视着金有谦的眼睛，仿佛能从中读出那晚他饱受的苦难。

“还…还疼吗？” bambam小心翼翼地伸出手，覆上他脸颊的那道伤痕。

温热的触觉包裹着金有谦的肌肤，这是他第一次感受到非同于自身的温度。“不疼了…” ，他慢慢抬起胳膊，握上bambam的手，从脸颊移至左胸，带着颤音说，“但这里疼…” 

这一刻，bambam再也忍不住，一头扎进金有谦的怀中失声痛哭，像闹脾气似的撕心裂肺地叫喊着金有谦你为什么不说出真相，为什么要自己一个人承受这么多…你知道我有多难过吗？你知道我这几天有多担心你吗？你知道我有多想你吗…

金有谦将他搂紧，下巴抵着他的肩，狠狠地吸了吸因哽咽而堵塞的鼻腔。

“对不起…金有谦…” bambam的泪珠止不住地从眼角往外掉，“对不起…”。

两人相拥彼此，不知哭喊了多久，金有谦的短袖上衣早已湿了一半。

/18

“bambam我们交往吧。” 

金有谦想了很久才把这句话说出口，原本闷在他怀中的bambam停止了抽噎，慢悠悠地从他胸口抽出身，抬头望向他，一双眼雾蒙蒙地罩着层水汽。金有谦见他一脸惹人怜爱的模样没忍住，被肾上腺素支配着捏过他的下巴啄了口他的唇。他初次与人接吻，不成熟地差点吻到嘴角。对方也是初次，脸上的红晕早已漫布到耳根。

宛如浩瀚宇宙中两颗不同轨道的行星，万有引力使他们相遇，相近，相吸。异种星体碰撞出的缭眼花火给予了这个夏季最美的幕景。

爱是相互的，他们就是。

—I'm always waiting for you just to cut to the bone.

—我一直等待着能让我刻骨铭心的你来到我身边。

/19

bambam最近上课的态度一百八十度大转变，班主任还暗自窃喜自己的说教居然奏了效。

一放学，bambam就往金有谦那跑，包里塞着两份便当，是他特意嘱咐妈妈做两份，借口说学习压力大不够吃。

刚进门，bambam急忙拉开挎包，伸手想要将便当盒掏出，“饿了吧，我带了便当给你…”，背后突然传来一阵温热，两只花白的手臂绕过他的脖颈，肩上多了个毛茸茸的浅金色脑袋。

“谦…” ，bambam第一次如此亲昵地喊他的名，“我身上都是汗…脏…”，顶着炎炎烈日跑了几条街来到这，bambam的白色校服早已被汗液浸得贴身。

“不脏…”，金有谦用下巴蹭蹭他的颈窝，耳鬓厮磨了好一阵才肯牵起他手到床上坐下。

两人在床上架起了小桌板，面对面而坐。bambam把一份打开好的便当递到他面前，用筷子把自己便当里的五花肉全都拨进金有谦那份里，轻声说你多吃点。金有谦勾了勾嘴角说，你喂我吃。

bambam掩笑调侃道校霸还要人喂？那人厚着脸皮说要。

于是bambam用调羹舀了一勺白饭，夹一块油腻腻的肥五花放在上，还用筷子细心地掖了掖，那人眯起笑眼，微张着嘴等候。

“bam…帮我补习功课吧…” ，金有谦边咀嚼着口中的甜腻边看向bambam说。距离金有谦停课结束还有将近一周，bambam懂他的意思，点了点头，又把满满一勺饭塞进他嘴里。

/20

上学前，bambam和妈妈打了声招呼说今晚晚点回家，一放学又提着便当去到金有谦家里。那人知道他会来，特意留了门，待他一进门，必会得到一个温厚的拥抱与额前的一吻。

日落西山，两人享用完便当后夜幕降临，金有谦将床边的发黄的木桌好好擦拭了一遍，桌前摆上两张木椅。

天花顶上的吊扇吱吱嘎嘎转得慢悠，屋里本就燥热不堪，再加上金有谦时不时的撩动，bambam差点沉不住气。

“这道题要先算出氯化钠的摩尔体积…” 笔尖在草稿纸上书写的唰唰声戛然而止，bambam的余光早就瞟到身旁那人的心思根本没在作业本上，一个劲盯着自己，还愈发挑衅地捏了捏自己的腰。“金有谦，别闹…”

“我想亲你…” 

嘿，还真是恬不知耻。bambam没理会他，继续自顾自地开始讲题。那个浅金色头发的主人又刻意凑近，把脑袋搭上他的肩，“就亲一口…”。

你能想象这样一个平日里对人耍狠毫不留情，冷血残酷的人，本性却像一只大型金毛动不动蹭蹭你的脚窝向你撒娇。重点是，你还不忍心拒绝。

bambam抛下笔，将他的脑袋从肩上推开，眼神里故意带着点怨看向他，“还补不补习了？”

金有谦见他的小男友有些生气，自己灰溜溜待在一旁不敢出声。bambam又拿起笔在草稿纸上演算题目，刚没写几行字又把笔甩开，“就亲一口”。

起初，身旁那人还不解地朝他眨了眨眼，下一秒就将他从椅子抱到自己大腿上，扳过他的脑袋就要接吻。bambam发出哼哼唧唧的鼻音说够了够了，金有谦却没打算停，愈发激烈地舔弄他的唇，唾液细丝沿嘴角溢出。bambam被他吻得全身燥热，狠狠地咬了口金有谦刚想探进的粉舌，被咬的那人疼得龇牙咧嘴。

“说好的就亲一口…” bambam见他在一旁微嘟着嘴生闷气竟有些得意，再次拿起笔继续演算草稿纸上那未完成的公式。

但在心间蔓延的那份专属甜蜜已经达成。

/21

夏季，白昼很长，人们都畏惧那滚烫的金黄色。bambam依旧在中午和傍晚来到这昏暗的楼道，来到有着那人熟悉气息的小屋子里，只不过现在，多了一份他自己的气息。

两人同往常一样，在夜色将要遮掩这间房屋之时，将便当盒里的饭一扫而尽。bambam收拾好碗筷，刚想从包里掏出作业本时却被金有谦制止。

“快到周末了，就不补习了吧…” 

“好…” bambam拉上挎包拉链，心里嘀咕着金有谦这人又想耍什么“花招”， “那你想做什么…” 

“想带你去个地方…” 

话音刚落，金有谦便抓起床边的黑色牛仔外套披上肩，手顺势伸到后脑勺捋了捋有些蓬乱的发，挽起bambam的胳膊就往门外走去。

—TBC—


End file.
